1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of business card holders. More specifically, the present invention is related to a combination software/folder business card organizer.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Business card holders represent a general method of retaining and organizing a selected group of business cards. The difficulty with business card holders stems from the constant practice of updating the cards within the holder. Organizing by name requires a reordering of the cards each time an addition or removal from the current group is made. Likewise, organizing by subject requires leaving large sections of empty card slots in anticipation of adding future cards. Generally, the user abandons any organizational method and places the cards randomly within the holder. Each time a specific card is needed the user's find themselves scanning the cards in an attempt to locate cards. Electronic or computerized card organizers have made an effort to rectify this problem by entering card data by either typing all card information or scanning the card itself to retain essential information contained on the card. Once entered into electronic storage, the card information can be searched or otherwise organized. The electronic organizers fail, however, to provide a simple, inexpensive, portable business card holder which does not require entry of all card information and further retains the original card holder functionality.
The following prior art is representative of the various devices and methods described above. Each of them fail to provide for the combined software/card holder system of the present invention.
The patent to Lalonde (U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,754) provides for an agenda system comprising a plurality of index-tabbed sections in a book-like form within the cover.
The patent to Magdovitz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,281) provides for groups of cards with each card having first and second separable sections. Those sections having legible generic service information on the first section of each card, and specific service information on the second section of each card. The legible information on the cards in the same group being the same, and the legible information on the cards in different groups being different.
The patent to Young (U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,372) provides for a portfolio carrying a plurality of organized business cards. Pocket 200 retains magnetic disk 204 but appears limited to a general storing feature only, i.e., the disk does not interact with the cards.
The patent to Baldwin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,904) provides for a notebook with selectively changeable, recoverable and replaceable information carriers. The disclosed invention includes, within the book, supply information carriers in the form of pressure-sensitive adhesive coated removable labels, either blank or preferably preprinted, with typical diary information such as name, address and telephone numbers. The individual labels, after being initially filled in with information, may be replaced or rearranged as desired in the appropriately indexed portion of the book.
The patent to Givati (U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,983) provides for a card holder which comprises a binder, including a plurality of holder sheets, each formed with a plurality of transparent pockets for holding business cards, and a plurality of blank sheets interleaved between the holder sheets, such that when the binder is open to expose one of the holder sheets on one side of the open binder, a blank sheet is simultaneously exposed on the opposite side of the binder permitting entry of information thereon pertaining to the card held by the exposed holder sheet.
The patent to Le (U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,277) provides for a business card filing organization. The device includes a marking structure to indicate various categorizing of the business cards mounted within the structure.
The patent to Moseley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,690) provides for a foldable pull-out index card.
The patent to Capps et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,882) provides for an interface for a computerized database having card and list views. This reference is illustrative of a group of patents which include a portable computerized information organizer. These references fail to illustrate the physical card holder of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,827 represents an additional example of computerized business card information managers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,275; 5,429,228; 5,590,911 and 5,601,681 illustrate additional background teachings to the present invention.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an organized business card holder
It is an additional object of the present invention to combine computerized software with a physical business card holder.
It is an additional object of the present invention to enable organization of business cards held within a business card holder while allowing for random placement of the cards within.
These and other objects are achieved by the detailed description that follows.